Harry Potter and The American Porter
by ShadowlessGirl
Summary: Harry Potter and the gang are entering their 7th year at Hogwarts. When they get there they find a new DADA teacher and she's not what they expected. AU - used to be called Harry Potter and The Lost One, new revised chapter. enjoy


Disclaimer: of course I do not own these characters because if I did that would mean I was J. K. Rowling and I am surely not her. However i do own Alicia Porter and she is mine so please don't steal. I have changed the title and might change it again...it depends. And I've redone the first chapter.So, please enjoy my story, Peace  
  
Harry Potter, a tall and gangly boy with untidy hair, turned on his side to check and see what time it was. The clock flashed 12:03 AM; Harry had been 17 for three whole minutes. He looked over at the bed to find Ron Weasley, a gawky tall boy with flaming red hair, snoring and drooling a bit with his right hand hanging limply off the bed. Harry smiled as he rolled over on his back. This summer had by far been the greatest summer ever. He didn't even want to go back to school, not as much as he had before.  
  
As Harry lay there his mind began to wander to the past. He thought about what he had been doing six years ago on this very day. That was the day he had met Hagrid and found out about his past. Harry smiled as he remembered how his Uncle Vernon's jaw dropped when Hagrid told Harry what he was. "You're a wizard, Harry" Hagrid had told him and explained that Harry's parents hadn't really died in a car crash like his Aunt and Uncle had told him but had been murdered by Voldemort, an evil, dark wizard. While thinking of this Harry touched the tiny lightening bolt scar on his forehead. His parents had been murdered while trying to save him from Voldemort. After Volemort had killed Harry's parents he turned towards Harry, who was only a baby, and performed the killing curse, Aveda Kedavra. But, the spell had backfired, Voldemort ended up losing all of his powers and his body while Harry escaped with nothing but a scar and no parents.  
  
Harry had been living with his only living relatives, his mother's sister, Aunt Petunia, her husband, Uncle Vernon, and their pork chop of a kid, Dudley Dursley. As he thought about this a grimace came across his face, it's not like he wasn't grateful for giving a place to live but he would have much rather it would have been with someone else. The Dursley's despised magic of all kind, which is why Harry was led to believe that his parents died in a car crash, and why Harry was forced to live in a cupboard under the stairs for most of his life. But, that was long ago and here Harry was living at the Burrow with his best friend Ron, and about to enter his 7th and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the magical school that Harry had been attending since he found out he was a wizard. Harry loved it there at Hogwarts but right now he was content with staying at the Burrow hanging out with Ron and living a carefree life.  
  
Harry looked at the clock again and saw that over thirty minutes had passed. He figured he should get some sleep since his other best friend Hermione Granger would be arriving later that day for a visit. Harry rolled over on his side and was soon fast asleep.  
  
"Harry, wake up! It's time to get up, you've been sleeping for hours," someone yelled at Harry as he opened his eyes only to close them again as a pillow had come in contact with his face. Harry rolled over, grabbed his pillow and chucked it at Ron who had been the culprit of throwing the pillows.  
  
"Harry," Ron's voice came again, "it's almost one, and mum has lunch ready. You're lucky it's your birthday otherwise she wouldn't have let you sleep in so late."  
  
Harry just grunted and rolled over again grabbing the nearest pillow and shoved it over his face, he had been having the most wonderful dream, he had been made Head Boy and Quidditch Captain and Gryffindor had just won the House Cup, everyone loved him.  
  
"Harry!! Hermione's going to be here soon, you really need to get up." Ron yelled at Harry as another voice entered the room.  
  
"I'm already here, Ron. Honestly, Harry." Hermione tutted at him. At the sound of Hermione's voice Harry removed the pillow from over his face and looked at his two best friends leering over him.  
  
"Alright, alright. I'm up." Harry grabbed his glasses and put them on as Hermione walk out of the room so Harry could get dressed.  
  
As Harry walked down stairs and entered the kitchen with Ron and Hermione, he was greeted by loud shouts of Happy Birthday and colorful streamers. He grinned, as he looked at all the people in the kitchen, there was all the Weasley's plus some members of the Order of the Phoenix such as Mad Eye Moody, whose magical eye was swiveling over time, Tonks, who had long curly red hair the same color as the Weasleys and a nose was quite long and crooked and looked a lot like Professor Dumbledor's, Lupin, who was looking a bit pale, and many others.  
  
"Happy birthday Harry dear." Mrs. Weasley, a rather plump woman with red hair that matched the rest of her family ran up and hugged Harry.  
  
"Come on out back. Molly's made a wonderful lunch for everyone." Mr. Weasley, a skinny bald man ushered everyone out the door.  
  
Soon everyone was outside eating and talking and just enjoying the day. Harry looked around at all the happy faces and couldn't help smiling especially since Hermione was arguing with Fred and George about house elves, she was still going strong on S.P.E.W. Harry's thoughts began to wander back to his fourth year when Hermione had first started S.P.E.W.  
  
"Are you OK mate?" Ron's voice came from somewhere distant as Harry jolted back to reality.  
  
"Huh?" Harry grunted as he looked at Ron.  
  
"Are you OK? You haven't eaten anything." Ron asked as Harry then looked down at his plate.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ok, just thinking."  
  
"What you thinking for? School doesn't start for about a month." Ron managed to say through a mouthful of mashed potatoes. Harry just smiled and started to eat some of the chicken on his plate.  
  
"That was a wonderful Lunch, Molly." Mad Eye let out a burp after he had said this.  
  
"Yes, it was quite tasty, I'm so full I couldn't eat any more." Tonks wiped a napkin over her mouth.  
  
"Well, I hope you saved at least a little bit of room." Mrs. Weasley answered as she brought out an enormous cake from the kitchen and set it on the table in front of Harry.  
  
An hour and a half later all the food had been eaten, including the cake, the tables had been cleared from the backyard and the members from the Order were getting ready to leave. Harry was suddenly pulled aside by Mad Eye and Lupin while everyone else was saying their goodbyes.  
  
"Now, Harry, Molly and Arthur have told us that the muggles haven't harmed you, but remember if you ever need us, we're just an owl away." Mad Eye whispered as Lupin nodded.  
  
"Yes, don't forget that whatever happens you should report to us first, you understand." Lupin told him as Harry nodded his head.  
  
"That's a boy." Mad Eye growled and gripped his shoulder leading him back to the crowd of people. "I really hate to eat and leave, but well, I'm supposed to be meeting Albus later on. Take care everyone." With that said there was a loud pop and Mad Eye disapperated.  
  
"We really must be off as well. Take care, Harry" Tonks smiled and waved as another loud pop resounded, she and a few others had disapperated as well. All that was left was the Weasley's, Harry, Hermione and Lupin.  
  
"Well, it's a full moon tonight. I really must take my potion. Be safe, all of you." Lupin looked over at Ron, Harry and Hermione who all smiled as Lupin disapperated as well.  
  
The next few weeks few weeks at the Burrow were a bit of a blur to Harry. He, Ron, Hermione and Ginny had de-gnomed the yard, played wizard chess, practiced flying and just hung out. There was always something to do at the Burrow and it was always busy, people were always popping in, Fred, George, Bill and Charlie. There was never a dull moment.  
  
One morning when Harry and Ron were playing a brutal game of Wizard Chess a few owls flew in the house and dropped a few letters on the table.  
  
"About time." Mrs. Weasley came bustling in picking up the letters and opening them. "Your letters from Hogwarts, dears." Mrs. Weasley told the boys as they looked at the letters. "Well, you two and Ginny and Hermione can go down to Diagon Alley and pick the stuff up this afternoon. Now, don't forget because I'm not picking up after you."  
  
"What? You mean you're letting us go alone?" Ron asked as Harry's knight attacked his pawn.  
  
"Of course, you're old enough now. But, I am trusting you to get everything you need, understand?" she shook her finger at them as if a warning.  
  
"But, you never let George or Fred go alone, not even Bill or Charlie and they're the responsible ones." Ron said still amazed at the thought of getting to go alone.  
  
"What, you mean you're not responsible, mate? After being made prefect and all?" Harry smirked at his best friend.  
  
"Well, of course I'm responsible and all I just meant, that I...well....I'm always having to look after you.....uh...and everything." Ron tried to make up an excuse as Harry just laughed at him.  
  
"We didn't let Fred and George go alone because Lord knows what kind of trouble they would have gotten into and we couldn't let Bill or Charlie go alone because we had to bring Percy and the others along as well so it seemed pointless. But, now everyone's grown up, so your father and I think it might be good to head out on your own, but not too far on your own, mind you!" Mrs. Weasley then left the room as she got a little teary-eyed at the thought of her kids leaving her.  
  
The two boys looked at each other and raced up the stairs yelling out Ginny and Hermione's names. They finally found the girls in Ginny's room trying to coax Pig down from flying around.  
  
"Hey guess what?" Ron ran in and yelled excitedly.  
  
"Not now Ron, can't you see we're busy?" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"With what? All's I see is you guys yelling at Pig."  
  
"We're not yelling we're trying to get him down so I can send this." Ginny held up a large, fat envelope, after she had held it up Pig came flying down and landed on her arm hooting happily. "What....why.....why'd he come down now?"  
  
"Because he knew you wanted him to deliver a letter. That's one of the only ways to get him down, he's very bratty you know." Ron said as Ginny attached the letter to Pig's leg and let him out the window.  
  
"Stupid thing." Hermione mumbled getting off the chair she had been standing on. "So, what's the news you had?"  
  
"What?" Ron looked confused as Harry smiled and rolled his eyes.  
  
"The news...you said you had...oh never mind." Hermione grunted.  
  
"Wait, oh yeah news. Mum said she's going to let us all go to Diagon Alley to get our stuff for school alone. We're leaving today, so get ready." Ron answered excitedly.  
  
"We are ready Ron, you and Harry are the ones who are still in your pajamas." Ginny pointed out.  
  
"What, oh yeah. Well then meet us downstairs in a few minutes." Ron answered as he and Harry headed out of the room.  
  
Fifteen minutes later Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny all stood in front of the fire ready to go to Diagon Alley. Harry picked up a pinch of floo powder, through into the fire, stepped in and said clearly "Diagon Alley". Soon he felt his body being moved very fast when he landed on his feet with a thud. He stepped out into Diagon Alley and waited for the others. After everyone had arrived they headed out for Gringott's Bank to collect their money.  
  
"Oh, I love this feeling." Ron sighed as they walked out of Gringott's with their pockets full. The others just looked at him quizzically. "You know, the feeling of being free, no mum or dad and money. It's a great feeling."  
  
"Ron, we get to do this all the time during school when we go and visit Hogsmeade." Hermione pointed out as they headed towards Flourish and Blotts.  
  
"I know that, Hermione, but this is different, mum and dad were able to come with us and they didn't. At school they have no choice."  
  
"They could have visited if they really wanted to."  
  
"Shut up, Hermione, you're not helping me here." Ron grunted as Harry and Ginny looked at each other and laughed silently.  
  
An hour later they all stood outside of Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions as Ron hurried out of it with his new robes for the year.  
  
"So, who's hungry?" Harry asked as his stomach growled.  
  
"I am." Ginny piped up. "Let's get some ice cream, we don't want to eat too much because you know mum's going to have tons of food waiting for us when we get home."  
  
"Speaking of mum." Ron pointed up as an owl dropped a letter on his head. The others leaned over Ron's shoulder as he opened it and read.  
  
Just wanting to make sure that everything is going ok. You've been gone quite a while now. Write back as soon as you get this and don't eat too much, I've got lunch ready for when you get home.  
  
"Told you." Ginny laughed as they walked towards a table and sat down.  
  
They had all ordered and eaten their ice cream and were about to leave when they heard an all too familiar voice from behind them  
  
"Well if it isn't wee little Potty, the mudblood and the Weasels." The voice spat as the four of them whipped around to find Draco Malfoy and his gang of Slytherins glaring at them.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked, his voice full of hate.  
  
"What makes you think I would ever want anything from you four, it's hard enough for me to even be in your presence."  
  
"You might want to watch yourself, cause you never know when Mad Eye Moody is gonna show up" Hermione looked passed Malfoy and waved. Malfoy suddenly looked around him, eyes wide with fear. "Be a good ferret and run along won't you?" Hermione smiled.  
  
"Shut up you filthy mudblood. Come on let's get out of here, don't want to be caught around such poor company." Malfoy said with anger in his voice as he and his gang walked away.  
  
"I can't stand him, you'd think after everything that's been happening he'd want to lay low for awhile." Ron said hotly.  
  
"Just ignore him Ron, he's only a twitchy little ferret after all." Hermione said as the four of them all laughed and grabbed their stuff heading home. 


End file.
